


Snow Day

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gift Fic, Pranks, Shenanigans, Snow, Terror Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Rumble and Frenzy are bored.  That's never a good thing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another gift fic that never got cross posted. This is for yesnomaybelobster33 for the no longer active tformers-secret-santa gift exchange from 2018.

"I'm bored," Frenzy said, laying on a chair with his feet in the air and his head hanging off the side.

"We can go prank the Constructicons," Rumble was laying on the floor playing a game on his datapad.

"Nah, they've caught onto us."

"We could put paint in the washracks again."

"Been there, done that."

"Paint swap?"

"It’s lost it’s shock value."

"We can sneak onto the Ark and prank the Autobots?"

Frenzy made a noncommittal noise.

"What if we go to see if any of our fellow Decepticons need help with anything?"

Frenzy looked over at Rumble, the two of them stared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Would you two be quiet?!" Ravage snapped, getting up from his spot curled up on Soundwave’s berth.

"Whoa, chill Ravage. What's your problem?" Rumble asked defensively.

"My problem is you! If you sparklings want something to do, why don't you go outside and play in the snow."

"We’re not sparklings!" Frenzy objected, jumping down from the chair.

"Then stop acting like it. Now get out!"

"We don’t have to do what you say," Rumble said, stubbornly folding his arms.

Ravage took a step forward and growled.

"We’re not scared of you," Frenzy said, making sure he was standing behind Rumble.

"Yeah! We’re leaving cuz we wanna, not cuz you told us to," Rumble said, taking a step back. They both turned and ran out of the room as Ravage let out a low growl.

"Ravage is no fun," Frenzy sulked as the door slammed down behind them.

"And Starscream wants to overthrow Megatron, and Reggae has bad taste in music. So what else is new?" Rumble said.

"Who’s Reggae?" Frenzy asked.

"Y’know, that Autobot who’s always blasting that noise on the battlefield."

"His name is Jazz, you idiot."

"Who cares? He’s an Autobot." Rumble leaned back against the wall. "'Sparklings,' can you believe that? We are NOT sparklings."

"Of course not!" The two of them stood looking at each other for a moment. "So, you wanna go play in the snow?" Frenzy asked finally.

"Yeah!"

"Race you outside!" Frenzy said, already running towards the door.

"Hey no fair!" Rumble said, following close behind him.

Frenzy stopped short just inside the door, taking in the view. There had been a massive blizzard the night before, and the Nemesis, as well as everything else in view, was covered by a blanket of white.

Rumble slammed into Frenzy and the two of them went tumbling face first into the white powder.

"Slag it’s cold!" Frenzy yelled, popping his head out.

"Uh," Rumble shook his head to dislodge the snow. "So who told you to stop?! I thought we were racing."

"We were. Then I won."

"You didn't win! The race was to see who would get to the snow first. You stopped in front of the snow, so you didn’t win."

"Yeah? Well I hit the snow first when you crashed into me, so I did get here first and I win."

"In your dreams!"

"Hey, I bet we could come up with a good prank with all this stuff," Frenzy suggested.

"Dump it in Starscream’s quarters?"

"Nah, have you seen how hot he keeps it in there? It’d just melt. I’ve got a better idea."

***

"How’s that look?" Rumble asked.

"Hmm, a bit more to the right."

He shifted the head a few more inches, "Better?"

"Perfect!" Frenzy exclaimed.

Rumble plopped the head down on the rest of the snow sculpture and ran over to see the finished product. "Ha! It looks just like him!" he said, admiring his work. "Should we get the paint?"

Frenzy held up two spray cans, "Already got 'em! They’re left over from our last paint swap." He handed the blue can to Rumble, "You get the bottom, I’ll do the top,"

"Right! This’ll be great!"

***

Megatron walked outside. The entire ground was covered in snow. Amongst the white, he saw a flash of red and blue out of the corner of his optic. "What?" he charged his weapon, hurrying towards whatever he had just seen. He turned the corner and came face to face with his arch rival. "Optimus Prime!"

Megatron raised his weapon and fired. Optimus exploded in a shower of white. "What?!" Megatron stared at the empty space where Optimus had stood a moment ago. He heard a snicker from above, and looked up just in time to see two heads disappear into an air vent.

He knew immediately who is behind this prank. "Rumble! Frenzy!"

***

Megatron’s shouts of rage followed them into the ship as they ran. "Maybe we shouldn't have pranked Megatron," Frenzy suggested.

"Hey, how are we supposed to know that Megatron would be the one to come outside? That was set up for the first bot that left the ship. Besides, it’s not like it was Soundwave." They stopped running when they were far enough inside that they knew it would take Megatron a while to find them, especially going the long way around. "Did you get it?"

"Sure did!" Frenzy said holding up the video recorder. "I bet Starscream will pay good shanix for this!"

Rumble snickered, "Megatron has fallen… for the cassette’s prank! I Starscream am now the leader of the Decepticons!" he said, imitating the seeker.

They both snickered and headed off to hide out until the heat was off them.


End file.
